The instant invention relates generally to holders for golf equipment and more specifically it relates to a golf belt for containing and carrying various articles.
Numerous holders for golf equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to store accessories for persons playing the game of golf. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,955,650; 1,973,819 and 2,508,190 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.